Did You Know...
currently is Michelle Trachtenberg]]...that Michelle Trachtenberg is currently the oldest actress in the Auradon Chronicles *...that most of the actors have already worked together on different projects or were involved in the same project, but at different times **Justin Kelly, Dylan Everett, Luke Bilyk, Nikki Gould and Nina Dobrev are all from Degrassi **Bethan Wright, Sophie Simnett, Jade Alleyne and Thomas Doherty are all from The Lodge **Paris Berelc, Bradley Steven Perry, Kelli Berglund, BooBoo Stewart and Fivel Stewart are all from Lab Rats: Elite Force **Crystal Reed, Shelley Hennig, Victoria Moroles and Dylan O'Brien are all from Teen Wolf **Madelaine Petsch, KJ Apa, Ross Butler and Cole Sprouse are all from Riverdale **Landry Bender, Ricky Garcia and Lauren Taylor are from Best Friend's Whenever **Shelley Hennig and Britt Robertson are from Secret Circle **Peyton List, Maia Mitchell, Cameron Boyce, Debby Ryan, Katherine McNamara and Kevin Quinn are all from Bunk'd/JESSIE **Lucy Hale, Shay Mitchell, Ashley Benson and Cody Christian are from Pretty Little Liars **Danielle Campbell, Daniel Sharman and Jedidiah Goodacre are from The Originals **Nina Dobrev, Grace Phipps and Candice King are from The Vampire Diaries **Sabrina Carpenter, Diamond White and Peyton Meyer are from Girl Meets World **Dove Cameron, Victoria Moroles and Cameron Boyce are from Liv and Maddie **Liana Liberato and Chloë Grace Moretz are from If I Stay **Lily Collins and Liana Liberato are from To The Bone **Asa Butterfield and Britt Robertson are from Space Between Us **Asa Butterfield and Hailee Steinfeld are from Ender's Game and Ten Thousand Saints **Hailee Steinfeld, Dove Cameron and Sophie Turner are from Barely Lethal **Stefanie Scott, Lauryn McClain and China Anne McClain are from ANT FARM **Olivia Holt, Sydney Park and McKaley Miller are from The Stand Off **McKaley Miller, Katie Stevens and Sofia Carson are from Faking It **Castille Landon and Daniel Sharman are from The Enchanted Stallion **Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse and Debby Ryan are from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody/Suite Life on Deck **Jedidiah Goodacre and Dylan Playfair are from Some Assembly Required **Jedidiah Goodacre and Zachary Gordon are from'' Zapped'' **Katherine McNamara, Matthew Daddario, Will Tudor and Dominic Sherwood are from Shadowhunters **Cameron Monaghan an Dominic Sherwood are from''' Vampire Academy' **Cameron Monaghan and Danielle Campbell are from 'PROM' **Danielle Campbell, Madelaine Petsch and Luke Bilyk are from' F*&% the Prom' **Olivia Holt and Peyton Clark are from 'I Didn't Do It' **Shelley Hennig and Alexandra Daddario are from 'When We First Met' **Gabriella Wilde and Alex Pettyfer are from 'Endless Love' **Alli Simpson and Madison Beer both appeared in the 'Roll 'Em Up''' music video *...that some of the actors are dating others and Dove Cameron]] **Dove Cameron and Thomas Doherty and Dylan O'Brien]] **Britt Robertson and Dylan O'Brien *...that some actors are related **BooBoo Stewart and Fivel Stewart are brother and sister **Dylan Sprouse and Cole Sprouse are twin-brothers **China Anne McClain and Lauryn McClain are sisters **Alexandra Daddario and Matthew Daddario are sister and brother *...that the cast is made out of actors, singers and YouTubers *...that some actors have a changed hair color for the Auradon Chronicles **Sofia Carson (Evie) has dark blue hair **KJ Apa (Elton) has red hair **Cameron Boyce (Carlos de Vil) has white hair **Nina Dobrev (Aurelia) has bright brown hair **Peyton Meyer (Haden) has bright blue hair **Maia Mitchell (Mae Hook) has purple hair **Dove Cameron (Mal) has purple hair **Peyton Clark (Malcolm) has purple hair **China Anne McClain (Uma) has bright blue hair **Nikki Gould (Yzla) has dark blue hair **Landry Bender (Gemma) has brown as well as dark blue hair *...that Maia Mitchell, Olivia Holt, Shelley Hennig, Candice King and Lucy Hale are the only actors to portray main leads *...that CJ Hook and Mae Hook are the only characters to appear in every book *...that Sabrina Carpenter (Gwen Darling) and Bradley Steven Perry (Zevon) used to date *...that the Auradon Chronicles started out as Sister of Mal, which is the first book of the series *...that many characters were created for a different Descendants fanfiction? Those characters are: **Anandi Smith played by Shay Mitchell **Elton played by KJ Apa, who was played by Reed Deming back then **Elliot of Arendelle played by Alex Pettyfer, who was played by Sterling Knight back then **Grace played by Gigi Hadid, who was played by Selena Gomez back then **Ella of Arendelle played by Peyton List, who was played by Bridgit Mendler back then **Don played by Dylan O'Brien, who was played by Steven R. McQueen back then **Freddie Facilier played by Lauryn McClain, who was played by China Anne McClain back then ***China Anne McClain now portrays Uma **Haden played by Peyton Meyer, who was played by Tyler Oakley back then **Holly Hook played by Danielle Campbell **Kristen Bjorgman played by Kelli Berglund **Melody played by Alexandra Daddario, who was played by Lucy Hale back then ***Lucy Hale now portrays Ginny Gothel **Molly Gothel played by Vanessa Marano **Penny Pan played by Katherine McNamara **Shelley White played by Grace Phipps **TJ Porter played by Hailee Steinfeld **Landry Bender still plays Genie's daughter, but was renamed from Ginny to Gemma **Charity Charming played by Indiana Evans, only her parents changed *... that Sophie Turner (Ana Tremaine) is engaged to Joe Jonas? Category:Background